memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1941
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * L'URSS était dirigée par Joseph Staline depuis 1922. ( ) et "Joseph Staline" dans .|Sa direction de l'URSS (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Adolf Hitler]] * Adolf Hitler était Chancelier et Führer du Reich allemand. ( ) (années 1930-40)]] * Franklin D. Roosevelt était le 32ème Président des Etats-Unis depuis 1933. ( ) et dans le programme holographique "Dixon Hill" dans .|Des images de Roosevelt apparaissent dans les épisodes , et .|Sa présidence (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Winston Churchill était - depuis 1940 - Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni. ( ) . Winston Churchill est également cité dans les épisodes .|Sa direction du gouvernement britannique (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- * Seconde Guerre Mondiale sur Terre : ]] :* Bataille d'Angleterre. ( ) .|La date de cette campagne (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} :* Campagne d'Afrique du Nord menée par Erwin Rommel. ( ) , la campagne de Rommel en Afrique du Nord est citée comme l'une des campagnes effectuée par l'officier allemand incarné par l'Hirogène Karr.|La date de cette campagne (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} :* En juin, le Président des Etats-Unis Roosevelt pressait le Congrès pour autoriser des fonds destinés à aider le Royaume-Uni dans sa guerre contre l'Allemagne. ( ) "]] :* En juin, Adolf Hitler ordonna l'invasion de l'URSS. ( ) , indique "Hitler on the Move", titre lu à haute voix par Jean-Luc Picard.|Compte tenu des autres informations de ce journal, l'offensive correspondrait à l'invasion de l'Union Soviétique, à compter du 22 juin 1941. Cette agression mit fin au pacte de non-agression signé le 23 août 1939 avec Joseph Staline.|Cet évènement (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolé sur la réalité.}} '' japonais]] aux USA]] :* L'aviation japonaise attaqua les Etats-Unis d'Amérique à Pearl Harbor, coulant ainsi plusieurs navires américains. Cet évènement précipita l'entrée des Etats-Unis dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. ( ) , l'attaque de Pearl Harbor est comparée à l'incident de la Station Salem-One. Dans , il est indiqué que le Japon a attaqué Pearl Harbor en 1941, obligeant les USA à entrer dans la guerre mondiale.|Le film ''"From Here to Eternity", cité dans , a également pour cadre Pearl Harbor.}} ---- '' du 10 février 1941]] * Le magazine Life écrivit un article sur E.F.L. Wood, le nouvel ambassadeur britannique aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) .|La vraie couverture présente une image de Lord Halifax (non-nommé) avec les mentions "New British Ambassador" - "February 10, 1941" - "10 cents" - "Yearly subscription $4.50".|Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.}} * Le magazine Time écrivit un article sur Philip Murray, président du CIO - une puissance union industrielle américaine. ( ) .|La vraie couverture présente une image de Philip Murray (photographie "Harris & Ewing") avec les mentions "Fifteen cents" - "January 27, 1941" - "TIME" - "The weekly newsmagazine" - "C.I.O.'s Philip Murray" - "Defense industry will have to listen to him soon. (National Affairs)".|Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.}} * Le magazine "True Story" de juillet 1941 traitait du mariage et du mystère Lindbergh. ( ) , présente les titres "Escape Marriage" et "The Mystery of Lindbergh - and Anne".|Visibles à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiables, certaines informations sont reprises dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.}} * Publication de l'ouvrage "A History of Medical Psychology" de Gregory Zilboorg. ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Création de l'United States Army Air Forces. ( ) .|La date de création de cette division (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Le joueur de baseball Joe DiMaggio des New York Yankees frappa un coup sûr pour la 37ème fois consécutive. Il atteignit, plus tard, le record de 56 matchs jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les 2 lanceurs des Cleveland Indians. ( ) * Sortie de la chanson "Let's Get Away from It All". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Frederick D. Gregory. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 7 janvier - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Frederick Hauck. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 11 avril - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Création de la marque automobile américaine 'Jeep'. ( ) (1944) ; (1947) ; (1969) ; (2004).|La date de création de la marque (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures *''Le programme holographique des aventures de Dixon Hill était situé cette année-là.'' ( ) ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : James Joyce, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Bob Dylan, Helen Reddy, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons : ...'' Liens externes * * de:1941 en:1941 it:1941 nl:1941 sv:1941 Category:Chronologie Catégorie:Dixon Hill